1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to methods and systems for obtaining product information. More specifically, one or more disclosed embodiments relate to systems and methods for gathering product information from and presenting product information to users of a social networking system.
2. Background and Relevant Art
People often use the Internet to seek for recommendations or reviews for products (e.g., goods and/or services) before purchasing a particular product. For example, a user may go to a product review website, such as CNET, PC Magazine, or Macworld, or similar websites, to obtain product reviews for one or more products the user is interested in purchasing. However, on such websites, the user often cannot personally verify the expertise or experience of the person(s) providing the reviews/ratings. Furthermore, the user often cannot adjust criteria used to select or filter the reviews/ratings on these websites in a manner that is personalized for the user. In other words, such reviews/ratings are not personalized to the user and do not take into account particular interests of the user.
In addition, when a user is interested in a particular product or a product category, the user must often manually search numerous sources and locations to obtain product information regarding a product. In some cases, a user may ask others for recommendations, such as if a friend would recommend buying a particular product, or which product a friend would recommend the user buy. However, while this information may provide some help to the user, the information is scattered, inconsistent, and difficult to dissect in a meaningful way. Moreover, the user must manually aggregate product recommendations from multiple friends before gaining an overall consensus of whether the user's friends would recommend a product, or which product the user's friends recommend.
Accordingly, these and other disadvantages exist with respect to conventional methods of obtaining product information and recommendations.